


'cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy

by lucianowriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode 6x12 coda, M/M, Patrick is done, Phone Calls with Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: Patrick Brewer is upset. Marriage is supposed to be a team effort. So why does he feel like he's being left behind?Set directly after 6x12.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	'cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick Brewer's eyes at the end of tonight's episode broke my damn heart. And to be honest I've had some strong feelings about him all season that I've kept under wraps...until now. I needed him to talk about his feelings with someone. Who better than his own mom? 
> 
> But most importantly, Patrick needs to stand his ground with David. If their discussion of this whole situation doesn't happen even similarly to how I wrote it I am demanding a refund from one Dan Levy...just kidding. (But it better live up to this because it's what we deserve.)
> 
> As always, this fic wouldn't be half as good as it is without my other half -- Gianna. When we get into a vibe there is no stopping our ideas...I really wish others could witness it because it's magical.

As the Rose’s and the Schitt’s started to wind down their celebration over the news of the deal, Patrick found it harder and harder to keep up appearances. He was hurt that David had decided their future for them without a single discussion with him. They made this business, this life, together and David wanted to uproot that without so much as a word about it to Patrick.

“Zampagne for all!” Moira announced and dragged everyone in the circle closer together so that they could all embrace. 

Patrick looked over at David’s overwhelming joy at the prospect of moving back to New York City. He wanted to be supportive and happy for the man he loved, but the idea just broke his heart. Patrick pulled out of the group first -- he needed to get out of there. He needed to be alone for a bit. 

“Patrick, what’s wrong?” David immediately picked up on Patrick’s discomfort.

“Nothing, I just have a headache. I don’t think zampagne is a good idea right now.” Patrick brushed off his own pain in order to avoid worrying David.

“Oh no! Of course not! Why don’t you go and lie down in my bed with the lights off honey.” David suggested, motioning to the motel room behind him.

Patrick shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m gonna just head to my place. Take some aspirin and try to sleep.”

David, still distracted by the excitement beyond them, missed Patrick’s tell of discomfort and simply squeezed his shoulder before kissing him on the cheek.

“Ok. I’ll be by later. Feel better.” David bounced off to rejoin his family in their joyful celebration. 

It wasn’t that Patrick wasn’t happy for them. He was. It just really hurt that even after all this time David still didn’t think of them first. Maybe Patrick was wrong. Maybe David wouldn’t ever change.

Patrick shook his head to dispel that awful thought. He knew that David wasn’t that selfish -- he just had selfish tendencies. The wedding was just throwing everything into hyperspeed and tensions were high. But, what if this didn’t go away after they said their vows? What if David was losing interest in Patrick and only seeing him as an idea instead. 

As Patrick drove to his apartment he remembered what it was like hearing David tell him all about Sebastien Raine and how awful he made David feel. While David wasn’t as heartlessly cruel as Sebastien it did feel like lately all David saw in Patrick was his ability to be David’s accessory. Patrick had been reduced to the status of arm candy. Whether or not that was David’s intention it’s how Patrick felt. 

There to smile and look good, not to voice an opinion.

With a heavy sigh, Patrick trudged up to his apartment and fished out his keys. He actually was feeling a headache coming on from all the thoughts bouncing around in his brain. What he needed was a hug. Not just a quick “so glad you are around” hug, but a good long hearty hug from someone who loved him. He needed his mom.

Patrick plopped himself heavily down onto his couch and pulled out his phone. His thumb hovered over the call button for his mom. He’d see her in a few days. Calling her is crazy, right? Patrick rubbed his eyes between his thumb and forefinger.

“Hey! Patty! It’s not Sunday, what’s up?” Marcy’s warm and loving voice traveled through the phone and all of a sudden Patrick felt like a kid again. He was back home and his mom was sitting right there next to him with her arm around him.

Taking a deep breath Patrick opened the can of worms he’d been trying to squash down for weeks. “David wants to move to NY. He’s already looking at apartments. His dad just signed a deal to do a chain of motels which will be based in NY. So the whole family is going it seems.”

“Wow. That’s a lot. Well, what do you want sweetie?” Marcy replied gently, Patrick could tell she already knew but he also knew the answer would be found in the exercise.

“I could be happy in NY. Isn’t that what marriage is? Didn’t you and dad always tell me that marriage is about making compromises?” Patrick avoided directly answering his mother.

“Not if it means sacrificing your happiness. Patrick, have you talked to him about this?” Marcy asked.

“We spoke. We’re in this together.” Patrick knew his mother wouldn’t fall for that, but in a way, he hoped she wouldn’t.

“You spoke? Or David spoke and you just nodded your head and listened?” Patrick could feel Marcy’s eyebrow raise through the phone.

“Why do you assume I didn’t speak?” Patrick immediately jumped on the defensive.

“Because I know you. I know that you would rather make people happy than rock the boat. I know that you wouldn’t be calling me if you had.” Marcy wrapped her son in her warmth and love even through the phone. Patrick finally agreed with himself that calling her had been the right choice. 

The emotions started to bubble up and Patrick struggled to contain them once the tears started to fall. He took a minute to collect himself before responding to his mother.

“Mom, he’s so happy about moving to NY what if I’m just holding him back?” Patrick’s tears came out in his voice despite trying his best to avoid them. “What if we move and he realizes that I’m not what he needs to be happy? What if we don’t move and he realizes I’m the thing preventing him from having that life back? What if he resents me?” 

“Oh Pat.” his mother’s sigh through the phone told him that if she were with him right then she would be wrapping him in her arms so tight.

“I’m scared, mom. I’m scared about what all of this means. He keeps making decisions without talking to me.”

“Honey, you need to talk to him.”

“He has all of these grand ideas,” Patrick continued, not really registering that his mom had jumped in with advice. “I don’t know where I fit in anymore.” 

“Pat, please talk to him.” His mom tried to give her advice once more, “I know it’s hard but he won’t know unless you tell him. And you won’t know unless you ask.”

“I don’t want to lose him. If he wants to move, I’ll move. I just want to be with him. God, I sound pathetic.” Patrick sobbed again.

“You don’t sound pathetic baby. But I do think talking to him will help you guys. I know deep within my soul that David loves you more than anything. He’s scared too, just let him in.”

Patrick nodded and realized his mom couldn’t see him. Just as he is about to respond he heard the key in the door. David was back. It was now or never. He zoned back into his phone conversation with his mom just as he heard the panic enter his mom’s voice.

“Patrick? Are you there? Pat?” 

“Uhh. Yeah.” Patrick cleared his throat and wiped away any residual tears, hoping David missed the motion despite his fiance staring right at him. “Listen, David just got home so I gotta go. Love you always. Bye, mom.”

Patrick hung up the phone and nervously looked right at David.

“Are you okay?” David asked, not moving away from the door but also not taking his eyes off of Patrick.

“Yeah. My mom called so I was just talking to her.” Patrick tried his best to lie. In all actuality, he hoped that David was still distracted enough that he would miss the obvious.

“Your mom only calls on Sundays. Oh god! Is something wrong? Is that why you were crying? Is she okay? What about your dad?” David rushed across the room to sit down next to Patrick and gather him up in his arms.

Patrick felt suffocated by the gesture and so he abruptly moved out of David’s space and stood up at the other end of the couch.

“No. Everyone is fine. We are all fine. My mom just wanted to call.” Patrick shoved his hands into his pockets and avoided looking David in the eye.

“Patrick, you’re hiding something. Whenever you get uncomfortable you shove your hands into your pockets and shrink within yourself. Why won’t you look at me?” David stood up and approached Patrick again. Only for Patrick to step back further, toward his bed.

“Patrick! Talk to me. What is going on?” David pleaded with him and for some reason, that ignorance of his behavior is what really pushed Patrick over the edge.

“Oh you mean like you  _ talked _ with me about NY? Or about the catering? Or about our engagement photos? Sure, David. Let’s  _ talk _ ! This is supposed to be OUR wedding and yet more and more I feel like it’s just the David Rose wedding with guest star Patrick Brewer!” Patrick clenched his fists at his side and finally managed to look David in the eye.

“Patrick...I…” David scrambled to try and defend himself but Patrick was not about to let him bulldoze this conversation too.

“No, David. You’ve done enough talking. Now it’s my turn. Ever since we got engaged, it’s been your show and I’m just living in it. I let you do it because I don’t really have an eye for design, and I figured you would at least consult me. I love you, David but I am done. This is giving me terrible Rachel deja vu vibes right now.” Patrick let his dam burst completely and knew that he couldn’t take any of this back even if he wanted to -- which he didn’t.

“What are you saying? Do you not want to get married?” David’s voice came out the smallest Patrick had ever heard it, but he couldn’t dwell on that now. David needed to know how he was feeling.

“What am I saying? I’m saying ASK ME! I’m not asking for a divorce. I’m asking for a  _ partnership _ !” Patrick started before David cut in.

“Can it really be a divorce if we aren’t married?” David tried to lighten the mood.

“Not the point right now, David!” Patrick started to pace back and forth.

“Right sorry.”

“But you just reaffirmed my point. You aren’t listening to me or even asking me what I want! We are in this together which means we make decisions as a team. That means asking for my opinion even if you don’t think I really know what I’m talking about. Try me, I may surprise you. Also maybe, use a couple of my ideas even if they don’t fit into your “dream wedding journal” idea of what our big day should look like. You aren’t marrying yourself, David! You’re marrying me. I am a person and I have feelings and thoughts too.” Patrick blew through all his anger and came out calmer. 

“I love you. I love you and I would follow you to the ends of the Earth if I thought it would make you happy. I would suffer through big city life in New York if that is what you really need from me to be happy, but I won’t just stand by and bite my tongue.” Patrick reached forward and pulled David within a few inches of himself and wrapped his arms around David’s waist while David’s arms came up to rest on Patrick’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” David whispered.

“Mmhmm.” Patrick gazed at David urging him to add more to his apology.

“No...I...am. I am sorry I ever made you feel…” David stammered through, trying to find the right words.

“Unnecessary.” Patrick supplied.

“No. Like a piece of furniture. You are so much more than that to me. You are my whole world, Patrick. I could never move to New York if it meant leaving you behind. Anything I do from now on I want to do with you by my side.” David gave his signature half-smile, half-smirk as he looked into Patrick’s eyes begging for forgiveness.

Patrick didn’t respond. Instead, he just quirks his eyebrow. 

“What do you say, Mr. Brewer? Would you like to promise to fight me whenever I get too carried away? Love me when I can’t even love myself? Remind me of what’s really important every day by being you? Would you consider marrying me next week?”

Patrick smirked, grabbed David’s face and responded with a searing kiss. “You infuriate me like no one else. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any kind of feedback. Thanks frans!


End file.
